


The Maps That Lead FROM You

by SexCrazed_Alpha



Series: Maps [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Leaves, Stiles-centric, cheating!Derek, kind of a song!fic but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexCrazed_Alpha/pseuds/SexCrazed_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a spin-off of the song Maps by Maroon 5... But not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maps That Lead FROM You

The fight was over something stupid, Stiles couldn't even remember why they were fighting in the first place all he knew was that he missed Derek already, even though it had only been about 30 minutes since he stormed out of Derek's loft. When Stiles got home he tried to distract himself from any and all thoughts of Derek Hale. He tried cleaning his room which led to cleaning the entire house and then led to him cooking dinner for him and his dad. When he was finished cooking he left a note telling his dad that he would be back soon, Stiles grabbed the keys to his jeep and started driving back to Derek's loft to apologize and hopefully have some really good make up sex. Stiles pulled up to Derek's loft and got really nervous he didn't know why but he just felt that something was off but he just shoved those feelings away and got on the elevator. -Ding- The elevator stopped and Stiles lifted his hand to knock but instead just used the key he had made (it was in case of emergencies okay) and turned the lock. He really started to feel uneasy, he opened the door and almost threw up at what he saw. There, was Derek Hale his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) with his shirt off with a lap-full of Erica Reyes. Stiles couldn't even move it was like he was frozen in time while the image before just kept playing. Erica must've noticed his presence her back stiffened as if she noticed a new person in the loft, she lifted Derek's face to her neck and moaned as if just for show. While Derek was trying to eat Erica's neck (and yeah kissing and sucking noises... disgusting) she locked eye's with Stiles and grinned like the cat who got the cream. She spoke in Derek's ear loud enough for Stiles to hear "Tell me you want me Alpha."  
Derek groaned "Fuck, i want you."  
It was like someone hit the play button and stiles gasped and that caught Derek's attention he finally noticed someone else in the loft and not just anyone but it was Stile's in the loft. Derek quickly jumped up and pushed Erica off of his lap "Stiles please she just came in and—"  
Stiles just let the key to Derek's loft slide from his palm and hit the floor with a deafening drop. Stiles turned and ran. He skipped the elevator and went straight for the stairs. He raced out of the building all the while Derek calling his name while simultaneously trying to get his shirt on and chase after Stiles. Stiles started his jeep, turned his phone off and broke at least two laws while trying to get as far away from Derek Hale as possible.  
***************************************************************************  
Stiles slammed the door to his jeep and went into the Vet's office  
"Stiles what can i do you for today —" Deaton noticed Stiles' state "Stiles what's wrong?" The vet asked concerned. 

"Do you have any mountain ash"

"Yeah in the back i'll get it for you." The vet brought out a bag of mountain ash and handed it to Stiles. 

"Thanks doc" Stiles turned and left the vet's office and got back in his jeep and drove home.  
***************************************************************************  
Stiles saw his dad's car as he pulled up to his house. He took the mountain ash out of the back of his jeep and immediately started to make a circle around his house. "Stiles?" his dad called from inside the house 

"Yeah dad it's me" Stiles finished making his circle and went into the house 

"what're you doing out there kid ?" the sherriff asked

"Nothing dad" stiles tried to go up the stairs but John turned him around and noticed his sons disheveled appearance. 

"Stiles what's wrong ? what happened?" The sheriff asked while checking over his son to make sure he was physically okay.

"Dad i'm fine i'm taking care of it" stiles tried to turn away from his dad he could feel himself about to start crying. 

"Stiles." He looked his son in the eyes, Stiles started crying and wrapped his arms around his father in a tight hug.

"Daddy he cheated on me"

John just held his son closer and led them over to the couch. John knew how strong his boy was and he knew that Stiles really had feelings for Derek for him to break down like this. By now John had known that Derek and Stiles were a thing or at least he could have guessed but he wasn't sure how serious they were with each other until now. Seeing his son like this made him want to shoot someone (namely Derek Hale). As much as he tried to protect his son from everything in the universe he knew there were just something's that Stiles was going to go through that he couldn't protect him from but he could damn sure be there to help heal his son. John just turned on the Avengers and held his son while he cried. If only Claudia were still alive.  
***************************************************************************  
After Stiles and the sheriff finished watching the movie Stiles went up to his room and lined his window sill with mountain ash and signed on his computer he started his homework he might as well do some of the last assignments that he was going to get seeing as how school was a week from being out for the summer. While Stiles was focused on his homework he got a skype call from Scott but he ignored it, he didn't feel like talking  
Scott called again and Stiles answered this time he didn't want to worry his bro. 

Scott's excited face appeared on screen "Hey Stiles guess what—"  
Scott's expression changed from excited to concerned "Dude what's wrong ?" 

"Nothing Scott i just don't feel like talking right —"

"I'm coming over." 

"Scott it's fine i really don't —" Scott hung up. 

Stiles sighed he really didn't feel like talking to anyone but he was happy on the inside that his best friend would stop everything just to come and check on him. Stiles stopped all hopes of doing his homework and turned his phone back on. He figured Scott would call when he got close to his house. When his phone came on he had 25 missed calls and 52 text messages Stiles rolled his eyes and blocked Derek's number. He realized that if Scott was coming over he would need to break the mountain ash line for him. When Stiles opened his front door there was Derek Hale looking at the barrier like a kicked puppy. Stiles steeled himself.  
"What do you want Derek Hale." 

"Stiles please I can explain about earlier." 

"Fuck you asshole. Leave now."

"Stiles please i love you" Derek pleaded

bless Scott McCall he came running up to Stiles house and ran straight into the barrier and got knocked back a couple feet.  
"Stiles what's going on?"

Stiles just looked away with tears in his eyes. Scott could smell the sadness in the air around his best friend and immediately looked at Derek with narrowed eyes. 

"What. Happened."

"A mistake. i'm trying to explain to him. "

"oh screw you ass hole it wasn't a mistake when you told that bitch she-wolf that you wanted her. i could hear you jack ass.

Scott's eyes bled amber "you cheated on him."

"It was a mistake" Derek said to Stiles "Just break the line so we can talk"

Scott's was vibrating with anger he couldn't help himself he roared and lunged at Derek with his claws extended, Derek barely had enough time to shift. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you guys like Erica lol! You can send me prompts on here or on tumblr. [Come Tumble With Me!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crashc0urse-in-perfection)


End file.
